zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsubishi-F-2A
The Mitsubish-F-2A was a military fighter Aircraft used by Saito Hiraga to return to Louise's world. During a solar eclipse, Saito somehow managed to acquire the fighter jet and flew it straight into the eclipse, which teleported him to Louise's world. Saito then fires missiles from the jet fighter into the cruel Ancient Dragon's body. The Dragon could not bear the volley of missiles any longer and becomes weak. Louise prepares Her magic spell and Saito ejects from the cockpit with Louise, crashing the jet into the dragon. Louise then uses her explosion on the dragon. Smoke and dust fills the area; and as the area settles, the Ancient Dragon is shown turned to stone and now crumbling. ---- 1/48 Hasegawa Mitsubishi F-2A ' Mitsubish-F-2ATop.jpg Mitsubish-F-2ABot.jpg Mitsubish-F-2ATopFront.jpg Mitsubish-F-2ACockpit.jpg Mitsubish-F-2ATail.jpg Mitsubish-F-2ABotWeapons.jpg ' As seen in the the model above the F2-A can handle four AIM-7F and four AAM-3 missile. General characteristics *Crew: 1 (or 2 for the F-2B) *Length: 15.52 m (50 ft 11 in) *Wingspan: 11.13 m (36 ft 6 in) *Height: 4.69 m (15 ft 5 in) *Wing area: 34.84 m² (375 ft²) *Empty weight: 9,527 kg (21,000 lb) *Loaded weight: 9,000 kg (33,000 lb) *Max. takeoff weight: 18,100 kg (48,700 lb) *Powerplant: 1 × General Electric F110-GE-129 turbofan **Dry thrust: 76 kN (17,000 lbf) **Thrust with afterburner: 120–125 kN (29,500 lbf) *There are 13 hardpoints for carrying weapon systems and stores: one on the fuselage centreline, one on each wing-tip and five under each wing. *The fighter aircraft can also carry 500lb bombs, CBU-87/B cluster bombs and rocket launchers. The centreline and the inner-wing hardpoints can carry drop tanks with a 4,400kg fuel capacity. Performance *Maximum speed: Mach 2.0 *Range: 834 km on anti-ship mission (520 miles) *Service ceiling: 18,000 m (59,000 ft) *Wing loading: 430 kg/m² at weight of 15,000 kg (88 lb/ft²) *Thrust/weight: 0.89 Turbofan engine *The aircraft is equipped with a General Electric F110-GE-129 afterburning turbofan engine. The engine develops 131.7kN and the speed of the aircraft is Mach 2. The F-2 produces 17,000lb of thrust, with 29,000lb generated when the burners are switched on Some differences in the F-2 from the F-16A: *a 25% larger wing area *composite materials used to reduce overall weight and radar signature *longer and wider nose to accommodate a phased-array radar *larger tailplane (or horizontal stabilizer) *larger air intake *three-piece cockpit canopy *capabilities for four ASM-1 ASM-2 anti-ship missiles, four AAMs, and additional fuel tanks *Also, the F-2 is equipped with a drogue parachute, like the version of the F-16 used by Netherlands, Norway, Greece, Turkey, Indonesia, Taiwan, and Venezuela. Armament *20 mm JM61A1 cannon, plus maximum weapon load of 8,085 kg: *AAMs: AIM-9 Sidewinder, AIM-7 Sparrow, Mitsubishi AAM-3, Mitsubishi AAM-4 (from FY2010) *air-to-ground weapons include: ASM-1 and ASM-2 anti-ship missiles, various free-fall bombs with GCS-1 IIR seeker heads, JDAM CBU-87/B cluster bombs and rocket launchers. others: J/AAQ-2 FLIR, XF-2A: Single-seat prototypes. XF-2B: Two-seat prototypes. F-2A: Single-seat fighter version. F-2B: Two-seat training version. ---- Sparrow rail can handle 500 lb so I'm guesting it can have at lease four 500 lb bombs. I don't know rails for the fuel tank can also be use for bombs. ---- Up to four AIM-7F Sparrow The AIM-7 Sparrow missile (AIM - Aerial Intercept Missile) has been the premier medium range air-to-air missile for the US Air Force since entering production in 1972. In the Gulf War, the AIM-7 Sparrow proved to be a very potent air-to-air weapon. 22 Iraqi fixed-wing aircraft and three Iraqi helicopters were downed by radar-guided AIM-7 Sparrow missiles. The AIM-7M version has an inverse monopulse semi-active seeker which, with digital processing, greatly improves the missile´s performance under heavy ECM and weather conditions. It also has the advantage of an active radar fuze, which together with the built-in test system has provided a more reliable missile, capable of attacking low-flying aircraft targets. The AIM-7P missile has improved guidance electronics, a new fuze and an onboard computer with twice the capacity and speed of the current models. It also has the capability to receive mid-course uplink information in the same formats used by the AIM-54 Phoenix, AIM-120 AMRAAM and AGM-78 Standard missiles. System Description The AIM-7 Sparrow is a radar-guided, semi-active ( SARH) air-to-air missile. It does not transmit a radar beam like active missiles and does not guide itself from emissions from the target like a passive missile would. The semi-active AIM-7 guides on RF energy radiated by the F-15E´s AN/APG-70 Radar and deflected by the enemy aircraft. During its supersonic boost-and-glide flight, the missile receives radar data from the F-15E´s fire control system via its rear signal receiver and also receives reflected RF energy from the target via its own internal radar receiver (front signal). The incoming signals from both the rear receiver and the front radar receiver is processed by the Missile Borne Computer ( MBC) located in the guidance section of the missile. A comparison of these signals allows the MBC to sence changes in target position and create signals used by the autopilot, located in the control section, to control movement of the wings and thus maintain course to target intercept. The autopilot sends guidance command signals to the hydraulic control group. The hydraulic control group uses the hydraulic power supplied by an accumulator to move the four delta platform wings located on the hub assembly of the control section in response to the guidance command signals from the autopilot. ---- Up to four AAM-3 Air to Air Missile The Mitsubishi AAM-3 (Type 90 air-to-air missile, 90式空対空誘導弾) is a short-range air-to-air missile developed in Japan. It has been operated since 1990, and is expected to ultimately replace the US AIM-9 Sidewinder, the missile upon which the AAM-3 is based. The aircraft can also carry two 600gal droptanks Trivia *The Mitsubishi is also equipped with a 20mm cannon, as well as four air-to-air missiles. Saito does not use the cannon in battle against the ancient dragon, instead crashing the aircraft into the dragon. This is unusual, seeing as he would know about the cannon given his powers as Gandálfr. It is possible that the weapon simply was not loaded. Category:Real Life Category:Weapons